Repeat
by caitewarren
Summary: 6 years ago, Mary Winchester died fire swalling her body up and leaving her widowed husband, and two young sons. Abigail Kerrigan dies burning away leaving boyfriend John Winchester and children Colin and Cameron.Better story inside R


**A/N: Only own the made-up Kerrigan Family. Members of the family: Abigail, her four-year-old son Colin and her six-month-old daughter Cameron.**

**Then:16 years ago**

John had always made a habit of visiting her, knowing that he shouldn't that he was placing Abigail and his son, in danger. But visiting them brought back the old memories of having a house, having a wife- he knew Abigail wasn't Mary and that Mary wasn't coming back, but still he can pretend right? Pretend that his wife didn't burn away on the ceiling? Pretend that his first born sons weren't in some crappy motel. All he was today was a father coming home to his family.

"John?" asks Abigail surprised when she answered the door.

There was no pretending that Mary and Abigail shared similar features, both blonde and blue eyed. Abigail was small, thin, petite almost doll-like.

"What a surprise," she says, "come in,"

"Is this a bad time?" asks John.

"No," says Abigail, "COLIN! Come downstairs!"

Colin was of four-years-old, small like his mother, blonde haired like his mother, but his eyes were hazel the same shade as his father's. He was energetic.

"Daddy!" yells out Colin.

Colin was so unscarred by the life that John lead, so innocent so pure. He picked up his four-year-old.

"Hiya buddy," says John, "how are you?"

"Good!" says Colin, "guess what?"

"What?" asks John.

"I got a little sister," says Colin.

Abigail dropped the plate she was carrying, she had purposely left out the fact that she had a six-month-old daughter sleeping peacefully upstairs. It was John's baby, but she didn't want to call, she knew his job was stressful and didn't want to obligate him back.

"All she does is cry and poop," Colin says.

"Yeah buddy all babies do that," says John, "but you're a big brother you gotta watch out for her?"

"I know that," says Colin.

John places Colin back on his feet.

"Colin stay over there," says Abigail, "there's glass you'll cut your feet,"

Colin stays behind as John bends down to help her.

"A baby huh?" he asks.

"She's yours," says Abigail her eyes not meeting John's, "her name's Cameron,"

"Cameron," says John half-smiling, "Cameron,"

"You wanna go meet her?" Colin asks.

"Sure buddy," says John.

He is lead upstairs by Colin and into a bright pink nursery. A dark haired little baby is kicking her legs in the cribs.

"Cam this is daddy," says Colin.

"Hi baby girl," says John with careful hands lifts the infant outta of the crib.

**SPNSPNSPN-Later that night**

"I'm sorry I should have told you," says Abigail.

"No it's okay," says John.

"Mommy we gotta say night to Cam!" says Colin standing in his green pajamas.

"Sorry nightly thing," says Abigail.

Abigail pulls the stool over to the crib so Colin can reach into it.

"Night Cammie," says Colin.

"Sweet dreams baby," says Abigail leaning over the crib.

And suddenly John's back to the night his wife died, their happy goodnights. Watching his beautiful wife standing over Sam's crib and kissing him goodnight.

"John you're free to the guest bedroom," says Abigail.

"I'm good," says John.

Like always he said he'd sleep on the sofa.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Abigail groaned when the baby monitor woke her. She sighed walking out and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm coming baby," says Abigail.

She sees John in the nursery and turns on her heels back to the bedroom. Hearing the baby's cries get louder she knew John was struggling with her.

"John do you want me to take her…she's fussy," says Abigail and the man turns around, "you're not John,"

**SPNSPNSPN**

The loud scream, woke John from his spot on the sofa. Running up the steps.

"Mary," he yells out first then, "Abigail? Abigail?"

Running into the nursery, the baby is crying.

"Shhh Cam," says John, "shhh it's okay,"

The baby's cries got louder and louder. Blood dripped onto her forehead.

"No, no, no!" John cried out as he looked up to find Abigail pinned to the ceiling, her stomach was still going up and down weakly.

"No!" yells out John.

She looked just like Mary, a butterfly with her wings cut off, on the ceiling as if someone had placed her there. Fire erupts around Abigail just as six years ago it erupted around Mary. Standing on his feet he ran into the hallway.

"Take your sister outside," John says the scared four-year-old, "don't look back! Now! Colin! Go!"

Colin runs out the steps and out the front door. John runs in vain back into the nursery.

"I'm sorry!" he calls out to Abigail's burning body before running out of the house.

**SPNSPN-**

It was a replay of the night Mary died, John thought sitting on top of his car holding his now completely motherless children.


End file.
